The Son of Death and the Daughter of Madness
by DaughterofDionysus
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to Nico while he travels without the aid of his friends from Camp Half-Blood? All is revealed... Title is a work in progress and story is without edit. Constructive criticism appreciated! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Dionysus

Chapter 1

Nico paused, he looked around him. He knew he was alone, he had been for … what was it now? A few weeks at least. So why was it he felt that he was being followed? He scanned the trees around him, nothing. He shrugged he was just jumpy, generally monsters didn't attack him, being from the Underworld and all, but occasionally one would break that rule. He checked that his Stygian iron sword still hung at his waist, it was a gift from his father. His only gift, and he probably would've died and uncountable times already without it. Then, suddenly a girl walked right into his path out of the path. She looked about as shocked to see Nico as he felt to see her. Even in the twilight Nico could tell she was pretty, and she probably looked even better in daylight. Wine red hair tumbled down her shoulders and cascaded onto her back, startling green eyes regarded him calmly. She was tanned, unlike Nico and just a little shorter than him, she looked about his age. The girl was wearing a dark green shirt and a brown leather jacket, she wore jeans that were ripped at the knees and black Nikes. Two hunting knives hung at her waist and a silvery bow and quiver full of arrows were slung on her back.

Nico felt a surge of white hot anger rush through him, this girl was a Hunter of Artemis, like his sister had become, his sister, Bianca had become a Hunter and abandoned him. And then, she had died. Almost without thinking he pulled his sword from it's scabbard and pointed it at her.

"Woah! Hey! Put that down!" The girl exclaimed, stepping back.

"You're one of them, you're a Hunter, you deserve to die." Nice snarled.

The girl frowned, "A hunt- Oh, you mean because of the bow and the knives, right? No I'm not a hunter, Artemis gave them to me. I think her exact words were, 'Well, if you won't join us at least take these so you can protect yourself.' But no, I'm not a Hunter." She explained. "So, if you wouldn't mind, you know, putting your sword away. I'd be grateful."

He lowered his sword warily, this girl had an odd calmness to her, most people, demigods and mortals, sensed a sort of darkness to him and acted scared. But she was different, it was like it didn't matter to her.

"What's your name?" The girl asked, kindly.

"I'm Nico, who're you?" He replied.

"I'm Admete, you're a son of Hades aren't you?" Admete asked, curiously.

"Yeah, yeah how did you know?" Nico answered.

Admete just winked, then she looked around worriedly. "We need to go. Now."

She grabbed his hand and started running back the way Nico had come. He was too stunned by the fact that she was holding his hand to object so he ran with her. They stopped after about twenty minutes both breathing hard.

"Why?" Was all Nico could manage as he gasped for breath.

Admete seemed to be used to running for ridiculous amounts of time because she was recovering far more quickly than Nico. "There's these … things, after me. They don't die, they don't stop. They just keep reappearing." She explained.

"What? Monsters? What type?" Nico asked.

"Skeletons, but with skin … that you can see through." She shuddered. "I might of accidentally offended Persephone so Hades sent them after me, y'know to teach me a lesson."

Nico smirked, "Anyone who insults Her Ladyship Persephone is fine by me. And I might be able to get rid of those skeletons for you." Admete's eyes shone, "Really? That would be amazing!"

Nico smiled, something about this girl, she was so alive, different to his usual company.

"Sure I've done it before..." He trailed off, thinking back to when the skeletons had appeared in Camp Half-Blood, Nico had got rid of them then when Percy Jackson couldn't.

They planned then, they made camp and waited.

Admete was stoking the fire with an odd expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked.

Admete glanced at him, then looked away. "Are you sure you can do this? I don't want you to get hurt because of me." "I'll be fine!" Nico snapped, feeling his temper flare. "And anyway, I barely know you and you barely know me. I don't even know who your godly parent is! I don't see why you're so worried!"

Usually when Nico got angry at someone they would shrink back or apologize, sometimes they would even yell back at him him. But not this girl, she just raised an eyebrow and went back to tending the fire. It was as if she could read his emotions, because when he had calmed down she said; "My godly parent is Dionysus. And yes, you're right we do barely know each other. But two young half-bloods, even if one of them _is _a child of one of the Big Three, aren't likely to survive very long if they don't work together."

Nico took a steadying breath, "I'm sorry, that was wrong, I shouldn't have got mad at you. You were only looking out for me." Admete smiled at him, "Hey, it's fine. Usually when you meet a stranger in the woods at night they aren't friendly." Nico laughed, and for a moment it felt like they could just be two normal kids out camping. And that is, of course, when the skeletons turned up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Admete sprang to her feet and glanced at Nico, he was already on his feet, holding his sword. She noted the blade but said nothing, silently she stepped into the view of all the skeletons. Their glowing eyes locked on her as one, they all drew their guns. Nico concentrated, imagining another fissure opening in the ground; below them, just like before. A gun shot went off and that was all the motivation Nico needed, a fissure opened up and the skeletons fell back to Hades. He opened his eyes, feeling surprisingly well. Nico looked around, he couldn't see Admete. "Admete? Hey, are you hiding?" He called, trying to keep the worry from his voice.

"Hiding?!" She asked from behind him, incredulously. "I had to run behind you to stop that skeleton gunning me down!"

Nico turned to her with a grin, "Happy now? They're gone, now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." He strode towards the shadows, deciding he couldn't allow himself to get feelings for this girl.

"Well," Admete called to him, "I guess I owe you. See you round, Son of Death." Nico whipped around, but she had disappeared as though she had shadow-travelled away. Shaking his head he melted into the shadows.

Admete jogged through the woods, so Nico had seemed insistent on leaving; fine! So she'd thought they might work together and watch each other's backs; fine! She could survive on her own, and that was now a happier future with the skeletons being gotten rid of. Though, it might be a good idea to stay away from the Underworld for a while. Admete sighed and leant against a tree, there would be some god wanting to hire her for their dirty work, she'd just have to wait a little while.

As it turned out a little while seemed to mean just a few hours. She'd made a little camp and was sitting watching the fire when suddenly there was a man standing in front of her.

"Hey Ares." Admete said, glancing up.

"Admete, saw you hanging around with Corpse Breath's kid earlier. Not a good idea, you know him and I don't get on." He said, gruffly.

She smiled at him innocently, "But Ares, _all _the Olympians love me. And I'm not even boasting." Ares smirked, "How about what happened with Hades and Persephone?"

Lacing her fingers she spoke again, "A minor spat. Really, we're all over it, we laugh about it now!" Admete grinned.

Ares rolled his eyes and resisted a smile, "Whatever, I need you to deliver a package." He handed over a bundle.

She raised her eyebrows, "Really? Deliveries? That's low Ares."

"Don't tell me you don't need work." He said, evidently he knew that she needed something to do.

Admete sighed dramatically, "Fine, where's it for?"

"California. Address is on the tag." Ares told her, shortly.

She shouldered her bow and shrugged, "Okay, I'm gonna get going. California's a way away and I'm guessing this is an _express _delivery."

"Don't fail me, Daughter of Madness." He said, gravely.

Admete smiled at him roguishly, "Do I ever?" She saluted him casually and walked off into the twilight woods.

Nico, meanwhile, had gone to California. He liked it there, he felt stronger seeing as he was closer to his father's domain and there were no other demigods to interfere with his business and; possibly best of all, there were plenty of monsters to fight.

He was sitting at a café, in the shade, when he saw a familiar person walking down the street. She turned into the café that Nico was sitting in, but either she didn't see him or was ignoring him. Admete couldn't possibly have known Nico was in California and, unless she was being hunted by more skeletons; which meant he would start charging for his services, that some weird twist of fate had brought them together again. Well, Nico wasn't interested, whatever the fates had planned wouldn't work on him. He stood up quickly and walked out of the café, she didn't look. For some reason he felt a little disappointed that they hadn't talked.

After a few hours of consorting with the dead Nico walked back into the daylight of the afternoon, as he strolled down a street he heard shouting. He sped up to a jog and scanned for the source of the noise, and who should it be but Admete. She was walking backwards out of a door aiming an arrow at something Nico couldn't see.

"Don't kill the messenger- deliverer, Deimos!" She shouted, standing still.

Nico found himself a bit taken aback, not many people would take that kind of tone with a god, even a minor one.

A male voice yelled back at her, "Well you can tell dad-" But he was cut off by Admete.

"I don't work for free, Deimos. If you pay me I will gladly deliver your message but otherwise I'm leaving here- _unharmed_." She said, her tone making it clear there would be no discussion.

Apparently Deimos didn't understand, "Why shouldn't I harm you? Or at least scare you?"

"Because your dad will _not _be happy with you if you do." Admete said, as if it was obvious.

There was a blinding light and Nico instinctively shielded his eyes, when he opened them again he saw that there was a man standing next to Admete. He wore biker leathers and sunglasses, he looked tough and very angry. Immediately Nico knew he was a god, and it wasn't difficult, from Deimos' reaction to his appearance, to work out which god he was.

"The girl's right, Deimos. It'd be a big inconvenience to me to lose my best errand hero. Especially one that it is so complacent." Ares growled. At the last description Admete looked like she was having a hard time keeping a straight face, but she managed... mostly.

"Of course, Father." Deimos replied, it sounded like the god of terror might have been afraid.

"Now go!" Ares commanded, and even from where he was standing Nico closed his eyes as the god departed.

Ares then sighed and looked at Admete who looked right back at him, "Here's your payment." He said and handed over a small bag which jangled as it moved. "I'll probably have another job for you at a later time."

Admete dropped the bag in her backpack and smirked, "Make it more interesting next time, I don't enjoy being a delivery girl. Even if it is to the god of terror, I want a challenge next time." She said with a grin.

Despite himself Ares grinned a little, "See ya round, Kid." She gave him a sloppy salute as usual and walked down the street that Nico was standing in, he melted into the shadows. There was a roar and Ares, having summoned a motorbike, left in a cloud of dust and exhaust fumes.

As Admete walked she brought a small knife out of her pocket and spun it around her fingers, Nico flattened himself against the wall. When she got to where he was hiding she paused, Admete held the knife properly and and scanned the wall where he was hiding. Nico got ready to shadow-travelled when Admete grinned, "Work on your hide and seek skills, Nico." Then she kept walking, spinning the knife again.

He was speechless and then dashed out of the shadows after her, "How did you know I was there?!" He demanded.

Admete turned to him, "Please, I saw you when you were watching me talk with Deimos. It's called being aware. Oh, and the café this morning? I saw you then too, but you didn't look like you wanted to talk."

Nico stared, "I, uhm-" Smirking she spun on her heel and strolled away, it seemed their encounters were doomed to with Admete having the last laugh; because as soon as Nico had thought of a good reply she had gone. Scowling he shadow-travelled away.


End file.
